disassembledfandomcom-20200214-history
Disassembled: Year Three Issue 1
Disassembled: Year Three Issue 1 is the first issue of the third series of comics based on the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us video game. The series covers the third year of Iron Man's rule and Captain America's Insurgency joining forces with magical heroes and villains, primarily Ghost Rider, to try and bring the former hero down. Chapters Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Three Issue 1 (Released October 8, 2014) * Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Three Chapter 1 (Released September 30, 2014) * Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Three Chapter 2 (Released October 7, 2014) Summary Chapter 1 In the wake of the Secret Invasion, more people devote their safety to Iron Man and his Avengers--but others resent the hero for the lives lost in the attack. One of those being Johnny Blaze, who rides again as the Ghost Rider after deciding vengeance upon the Avengers is long overdue. Chapter 2 Ghost Rider makes a bargain with a demon older than the Earth itself as part of the first step to fight back against the Avengers. Meanwhile, both Iron Man and Captain America plan their next stage of attack. Recap Chapter 1 Somewhere in the American Southwest, Johnny Blaze walks through the ruins of Quentin Carnival, his internal monologue revealing a life on the road blocks out a lot of what's happening in the outside world, and how he generally only needs to know about the weather to get by--but aliens falling from the sky, that's something even he couldn't miss. Looking upon the burning wreckage of the Carnival, with dead Skrulls and humans scattered thruought, Blaze's monologue reflects on the Avenger's feud with the Skrull Empire caused massive collateral damage as the Skrull warships came crashing down to Earth, not to mention the Skrull sleeper agents who started killing humans en masse. Blaze reveals that many people who worked here in the Carnival were people he cared about--one person in particular. Suddenly, two twin children approach Johnny in shock. Blaze embraces the children to comfort them, revealing them to be Craig and Emma Blaze, his children. Realizing that they are in the open and exposed, as well as that something powerful is watching them, Johnny escorts his kids away from the ruined Carnival, telling them that their mommy is gone and that he will be looking after them now. At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange warns Wong that something is approaching them as he prepares several spells. When Wong opens the tower's doors, he is surprised to see Blaze and his children standing outside. Johnny kindly greets Wong, saying how it's been awhile, before quickly introducing Craig and Emma and asking Wong to look after them while he investigates whatever was observing him back in the Southwest. Moments later, Doctor Strange confirms that something has shifted and even he is unsure what is watching them all now before warning Johnny of the path he has chosen to take. Johnny rebukes Strange's warning, telling him he's been neglecting his duties for years now, not only as a parent but also as a bringer of vengeance, and explains that the Secret Invasion was a wake-up call for him to catch up on both responsibilities. Johnny asks Strange to take him to a "friend of a friend," saying he's going to "try and get the band back together." Dismayed, Strange complies, and Blaze is teleported to a messy office where a drunken Howard the Duck greets Blaze with an annoyed curse. Chapter 2 Within Wundagore Mountain, Ghost Rider meets with the demon lord Chthon, asking the demon if he has been meddling with Scarlet Witch. Chthon demands to know why he would share any information with the "lackey of Mephisto," Blaze snarls and repeats his question, informing Chthon that something powerful is hunting magic users and is seemingly working within Iron Man's better interests. Chthon denies aligning himself with a mortal, but Blaze asks the demon if he should be ready to act should this entity come after him--and, if it ''is ''Chthon who is acting in secret, Blaze threatens him that he will come back. Chthon angrily grabs Ghost Rider by his jacket front, though Blaze is hardly fazed, telling him possession would be fruitless as he is "already occupied, so to speak." Annoyed, Chthon relents that he will assist Ghost Rider in his schemes, but only if he rounds up Scarlet Witch for him before banishing Ghost Rider, hurling him back into the Sanctum Sanctorum. At the ruined Avengers Mansion, Binary and War Machine ponder over their missing allies when Iron Man arrives, informing them that Captain America's Insurgency abducted them in the chaos of the Secret Invasion, though The Works are unable to determine their location. When Rhodey questions what could possibly hide themselves from their surveillance network, Tony quickly realizes that the culprit is magic. In Nevada, Captain America contacts Doctor Strange, having grown impatient waiting for Ghost Rider to arrive and being left out in the open. Blaze soon arrives on his motorcycle, with Howard the Duck riding passenger. As Cap takes his place, Howard is forced to sit on Cap's shoulders, eliciting an uproarious laugh from Ghost Rider at the ludicrousness of the circumstance. Ghost Rider arrives at a cathedral in the Hell Town district of Bagalia City where Cap is appalled at the sight of Scarlet Witch unconscious and mystically bound. Blaze tells them that Wanda's Chaos Magic powers have become unstable since her father's attempted coup on Iron Man, and has her detained so as not to create any magic-induced destruction. Cap asks Ghost Rider what his end-game is, and Blaze suddenly grows solemn, declaring his intentions to both Howard and Cap to reform the Midnight Sons and align them with Cap's Insurgency with the goal of taking his revenge on Iron Man for robbing his children of their mother (and Johnny's estranged wife) Roxanne ("I'm supposed to be the spirit of vengeance, after all. So, on behalf of all those who have been wronged by the Avengers these past two years, who have suffered or even died because of their self-righteousness...I'm gonna kick Tony Stark in the #$@&%*! balls."). Featured Characters Category:Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year Three